divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Merryweather
The Merryweather is a Lucian class frigate, operated by the Magisters to ferry Sourcerers to Fort Joy. Background Layout Upon waking up, the Godwoken will be fasted to a table and a discussion with Magister Siwan will be initiated. One this conversation has ended there is a ladder within this room leading up the next deck. However, there are two doors, one to either side of this. The door to the portside is locked and there is no key to enter through here. Take the stern-hand door and one will enter the ships barn, in here are several boxes a sheep and a vase. Within the vase is the key to the next room; travelling through this door will lead into a corridor with yet another locked door and two pressure plates. Adding weights to the two plates will unlock this and lead into the ships prison. Within the ships prison there is a Magister and a prisoner. In order to continue forwards the door in this room must either be destroyed, or the key obtained from the Magister. There is also an Electric Discharge scroll on a stool in this room. Continuing on to the next room there are several healing potions in this room and the door is locked and blocked by a poison barrel which much be destroyed in order to blow the door open. In the final room is a level which returns the character to first room in which they entered. proceed above to the next deck from here. Within the Merryweather itself, three bedrolls can be found. One is near the sheep in the fore and port corner, near the door entering into the hold and 2 more can be found on a lower bunk in the centre of the hold. Immediately to the port of Ifan, under the crate is a greasy key which opens the door to the scullery. In here, a pocket knife and various consumable items can be found. On the wall to the stern-side of the scullery is a scroll from which six recipes can be learnt. To the stern end of the hold on the starboard side, Magister Payde can be found. Speaking to him gives access to the Magisters quarters where Magister William, along with Magisters Ygritte and Yona can be found guarding the Sourcerer Windego. Following the scene with Wendigo and the Magisters, head up the stairs in the Magisters quarters to the lower deck. To the stern of deck Ricks and Murtof can be found hiding a cabin, with a Source hound in the cabin on the starboard side. The cabin due port of this room has a table and chairs, with a forged painting. continue towards the fore of the ship and the body of Magister Ceri can be found on the port side. On the starboard side, a Magister ranger's body can be found towards the stern and the body of Magister Priest Medwyn towards the fore; his body contains the key to the door marked with a skull and the Captain's note. In the cabin up the steps from Medwyn's body, Fane can be found a second time, this time as an undead being. Through the door with the skull, the room has been filled from Deathfog due to the voidwoken kraken breaking through. In here are the body of several magisters and a broken sword, but otherwise nothing of note. head up the starwell on the portside to the Upper Deck. Upon reaching the upper deck, two vicious voidlings will attack. After eliminating them, head sternward towards the quarter deck and the kraken will strike again, killing the Magister knight steering the ship and Captain Kalwyn. Continue on to the starboard side; opposite the hatch on the port side, there is a boat upon which to evacuate from the ship. Notable loot * Greasy key Notable inhabitants Soucerers Magisters Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 locations